1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment disclosed herein relates to a suction structure, a robot hand and a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is known a substrate transfer robot that transfers a thin substrate such as a wafer or a glass substrate (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-28134).
The robot includes, e.g., an arm and a robot hand (hereinafter referred to as a “hand”) installed to a distal end portion of the arm. The robot transfers a substrate by operating the arm in a horizontal direction and other directions, while allowing the hand to hold the substrate.
In the course of transferring the substrate, it is necessary to reliably hold the substrate and to prevent position shift of the substrate. Thus, there is proposed a robot which includes a hand having a suction structure using a vacuum pad or the like and which holds a substrate during the transfer thereof by causing the suction structure to suck the substrate.
If the robot is used in a semiconductor manufacturing process, a substrate undergoes a thermal treatment process such as a film formation process or the like. Therefore, the robot often transfers a substrate heated to a high temperature in the thermal treatment process.